Dreamweaver
by AngelStandingBy77
Summary: Starting on her 21st birthday, Sarah begins dreaming more and more about the Labyrinth, something she hasn't done since shortly after she defeated the Goblin King. Little does she know, Jareth has waited patiently for six years to carry out his plan to coerce her back into the Underground by manipulating her dreams. Can Sarah resist his magnetic pull? Rated M for later chapters.


_I'm sure this has been done before, but this idea has been going around in my head and I thought I would have some fun with it. It's still a work in progress, but I wanted to at least get this chapter up. I'm just testing the waters with this one so please review so I can determine if I want to keep going with it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Labyrinth although I can appease my fanatic side by posting these little stories. -Angel_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Sarah looked around her surroundings and realized that, somehow, she was back in the Escher Room._

 _In the Castle Beyond the Goblin City._

 _In the Labyrinth._

 _Down in the Underground._

How did I get here? I beat him! _she wondered, panicking._

 _Instinctively, she looked around for Toby, but he was nowhere to be found._

 _"Sar-ah," the sound of her name echoed around the room, startling her._

 _She knew that voice. It was the smooth, accented voice of the Goblin King and for a moment, she closed her eyes and became entranced by the sultry sound. Her name rolled off his tongue like a lover's caress._

 _Sarah snapped out of her reverie and realized he was coming for her. Somewhere in that room, he was chasing her like a predator after its prey. She knew that if he caught her, he would keep her down in the Underground for good._

 _She hurriedly ran up the stairs in front of her and was surprised to hear the sound of bare feet padding on concrete. She stopped mid-flight and looked down at herself to discover she was wearing a gauzy white nightgown that was practically see-through and no shoes._

This isn't what I was wearing the last time I was here. What is going on here? _she thought._

 _"I'm coming for you, Sar-ah," his voice rang silkily around the room again and Sarah continued running up the stairs._

 _Her nightgown and long, dark hair flew behind her as she hurriedly climbed and descended one staircase after another; she didn't know if she was running from or toward the elusive Goblin King._

 _As she reached the landing of one staircase, she decided to take a right through the archway. Down at the bottom of the staircase was the Goblin King leaning with one foot against the wall and his arms folded behind him. Instead of the armor he wore the last time she encountered him in the Escher Room, he was wearing his notoriously tight gray breeches, knee-high black boots and a white flowing poet's shirt; the material was open and from her stance on the stairs, she could still see a small glimpse of the slender muscles underneath. His trademark pendant hung around his neck. His head was bowed downward, so Sarah couldn't see his face through his wispy blond hair._

 _Upon seeing him, Sarah came to a halt, a surprised gasp escaping her parted lips._

 _He turned his head to look up at her and offered one black-gloved hand to her. His mismatched eyes burned into her green ones with a look of hunger._

 _"Come to me, Sarah, and I'll give you everything you want," he said._

 _His words reminded her of the last time she had faced him in this place._

"Stop! Wait! Look, Sarah. Look what I'm offering you – your dreams ... I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want."

 _Sarah shook her head and brought her mind back to the present. When she came back to herself, she realized he had ascended halfway up the stairs, still holding out his hand to her._

 _"No!" she yelled and ran in the opposite direction._

 _The Goblin King smirked; he always did love a good chase. With a flick of his wrist, he transported in a cloud of glitter and appeared on another staircase where he could watch Sarah run through the room of endless stairways._

 _"Oh, Precious, how you turn my world," his voice floated to her ears. She stopped and looked around to see where his voice was coming from, but to no avail._

I gotta get out of here! _her mind screamed frantically._

 _She descended yet another staircase that ended at a long landing that just dropped off. Frustrated from having come to a dead end, she walked to the end of the landing to take a look around. As she approached the drop-off, the Goblin King appeared from over the edge. Just like the last time she had been in the Escher Room, he had stalked her footsteps from underneath before swinging over to confront her._

 _Sarah's eyes travelled over his handsome features and she felt a twinge of attraction to him. She tamped the feeling down._

 _"What do you want from me, Goblin King? I won, goddamn you!" she demanded._

 _A smirk spread across his features._

 _"Oh, Sarah, we are a match, you and I, and I have missed you so. I want you to come back to me." he replied quietly as he slowly advanced on her, his eyes roaming over the gauzy material of her nightgown that barely hid her flesh before making their way up to her face, lips and eyes._ _He smiled more widely as he noticed a shiver run through her body; he instinctively knew she was attracted to him._

 _Although she became entranced by the beguiling Goblin King once again as his eyes steadily held on to hers, Sarah backed away from him until she found her back against a wall that wasn't there before._

 _Her breathing hitched in her chest as he brought one gloved hand up to stroke her cheek. They continued to look into each other's eyes as he leaned over her, placing one arm against the wall beside her head. He leaned closer to her until his lips lightly touched her ear._

 _"You know I can give you all your dreams, Precious," he whispered in her ear; his voice further hypnotized her. His hand moved down to caress the side of her neck as his lips moved along her jawline and down the other side of her neck before moving back up to her ear. "Just come back to me."_

 _Sarah closed her eyes to the sensations he was creating in her and she found herself wanting to stay. Then, something in her mind clicked and she came back to herself._

 _"No!" she shouted before she ran and jumped off of the landing._

* * *

Sarah awoke with a start from the feeling of falling; she sat up in her bed, slightly covered in sweat. Once she got her bearings, she looked around to find herself back in her dorm room and she breathed a sigh of relief; it had only been a dream.

"Wow, where did that come from?" she said quietly to herself in the dark. She looked at the clock – it was 3:11 a.m. Saturday and it was officially her 21st birthday. She pulled the covers to the side and stood up, heading to the kitchen in her apartment-style dorm room to get a drink of water.

After filling a glass from the tap, she leaned against the counter and began to drink, thinking.

 _When was the last time I had a dream about the Labyrinth? It's been years!_ she pondered as she took another sip. After she finished the last of the water with one large gulp, she set the glass on the counter and walked back to her room. She laid down and covered herself back up, but sleep eluded her as she thought about a pair of mismatched eyes.

* * *

Right after Sarah jumped, Jareth smiled into the crystal ball he had used to weave her into a dream. He knew it was going to be the first of many dreams he would have to create in order to bring her back into the Underground; she was a fighter and wouldn't come easy, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"And so a new game begins, Precious," he smirked as he flicked his wrist and the crystal ball disappeared. In its place, a riding crop appeared in one leather-clad hand and he tapped it against the leg flung over the arm of his throne. Just like in the dream, Jareth was dressed in overly tight gray breeches and knee-high black boots with a white poet's shirt that was left partly open. His wispy blond hair glowed in the throne room's firelight With a smile of anticipation, he contemplated the ways he would seduce Sarah through her dreams.

Ever since her run and escape from his Labyrinth, Jareth had waited six long years until he could bring her back to his world. The only way he could coerce her back into the Underground was through her dreams – unless she wished for it of her own volition and he wasn't holding his breath on that one. However, it was forbidden to meddle in the dreams of a mortal under 21 years of age; anyone under that age was still considered too innocent for the types of dreams that Fae could weave. Oftentimes, these dreams ended up sexual in nature, Jareth's favorite kind. Oh sure, he had bent the rules a little bit with the ballroom dream when she ran his Labyrinth at age 15, but that came more from her own imagination; he really didn't have much to do with that innocent little fantasy. Leaning his head on one hand, he stared into the roaring fire, anticipation building up within him.

"I will have you this time around, Precious; you can count on that," he said with promise in his voice. "Let the chase begin."


End file.
